


The broken champion

by MidnightJoker



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abusive Parents, Child Abuse, F/M, Protective Gladio | Gladion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker
Summary: A short one chapter story of how Moon's father constantly abused her and her mother while they were in Alola.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Moon
Kudos: 1





	The broken champion

**Author's Note:**

> (Only Moon's father was abusive.)

**(Moon's POV)**

My name is Selene 'Moonlight' I am 17 and the champion of Alola, I had been dating Gladion for a few years now, and I love him. I had a wonderful life in the region of Alola, many friends, a boyfriend, and lots of people who care about me, at home? Home was different, I had an abusive father who always got me and my mother. I will tell you my story...

**(One night in Alola Moon's POV)**

"THIS DINNER IS COLD WOMAN!" My father roared as he punched her hard, I simply whimpered and did nothing so he wouldn't hurt me.

"Eat up, brat." He grumbles at me. His knuckles were stained with the blood from my mother's nose, I gently grabbed my fork as I accidentally spilled some soda on my dad's new pants.

"You little dimwitted brat!" He yells as he grabbed my hair and tossed me into my room, he was going to beat me again.

"No, father, please!" I begged as he punched me, he punched me with various hits and made part of my nose bleed as blood stained my shirt and skin.

"That'll teach you." He grunts as he leaves my room. I grab some tissues to clean the blood as I walk outside.

"Moon!" Gladion says. I turn and focus my vision on him, he was in front of the pokemon center, I ran up as a shocked expression comes over his face.

"Moon! Y-You're bleeding!" He says. Gladion pulls out a first aid kit and bandages me up. It was nice to know he cared for me.

"Heey Moo-Whoa." Hau greets me. "Did you get in a fight with a gang of Bewares?"

"I-It's my father.." I whimper. "He hurt me again..."

"Not again!" Hau says. "I'd offer you a place in my house but Gramps might not have any room left."

"Or..." Gladion begins. "We can go over to Moon's house and report her father to the Alolan authorities."

"Have you lost your mind?! Her dad's crazy strong! We better call them now.." Hau says.

**(At Moon's house. Gladion's POV)**

"Hau!" Moon's father says. He looks at me and raised an eyebrow in confusion, asking who I was.

"I'm Gladion, I'm dating your daughter." I reply. He motions me inside along with Hau as we enter the house, we sit on the sofa as Moon comes out, visibly shaken and fearful.

"D-Do you guys want anything?" She whimpers. 

"Yes, my chips. NOW!" He barks. Moon whimpers and races towards the kitchen, a bag was heard opening as I stop some chips falling into a yellow bowl, Moon dashes out and placed the bowl in front of him, a chip fell from her pocket.

"Did you steal my chip?" Her father asked.

"I-I got hungry..." Moon whimpers. Her father got up and slapped her hard against the face with his hand.

"You no good girl!" He barks. "No one steals my chips!!" I instantly smashed a glass bottle over his head causing him to wince in pain and direct his attention at me. I broke another bottle over his head as Hau hit him with a chair. Not long after, Police were at the front door, I opened the door as they grabbed Moon's father and took him into prison.

"Are you ok, Moon?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. Thanks Gladion." Moon smiled. I gently rubbed my thumb over her left cheek, cleaning the dry blood off her cheek.

Moon was ok.

She would no longer be harmed.

No one deserved to be as miserable as I was.

**(The end.)**

This feels like it stinks.


End file.
